My Twilight
by Miya Miyuki
Summary: Long Distance Relationship, sebuah hubungan penuh lika-liku yang dijalani oleh Sasuke dan Sakura. Setelah beberapa bulan lost contact, akankah impian mereka untuk bersatu terwujud? Dedicated to Yahiko Namikaze


**_My Twilight _****© Fuyu no MiyuHana.**

**Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto.**

_Pairing_ :** Sasuke. U x Sakura. H**

_Genre _:**_Romance &amp; Family._**

_Rated_ : **T.**

**_Warning_** : Membaca _fanfic_ ini dapat menyebabkan gangguan kesehatan seperti mulut berbusa dan kepala pening luar biasa. Anda dipersilahkan mundur untuk menghindari tindak anarkis yang mungkin Anda lakukan di kotak _review_ (?).

.

_**Dedicated to**_Yahiko Namikaze.

.

_Enjoy~_

.

.

**-**_**My Twilight**_**-**

**Haruno Sakura.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore saat itu, kulemparkan tasku ke arah sofa yang ada di dalam kamarku, tak lama setelah itu, aku pun memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhku barang sejenak sebelum nantinya aku harus melanjutkan rutinitasku yang belum terselesaikan.

Ahh~ sungguh melelahkan menjadi diriku —terutama kuliah di fakultas keperawatan seperti ini. Dengan banyaknya kompetensi yang harus dipenuhi, jadwalku pun semakin lama semakin penuh hingga terkadang aku berpikir jika hari berlalu seperti detikan jam.

Huft~ lelah bercampur penat. Itu yang aku rasakan, pulang pukul 4 sore —pukul 5 baru sampai rumah, setelah itu aku ada les, memang benar jika hari Minggu telah tiba, aku tak perlu kuliah —tetapi tetap saja tubuhku ini merasa lelah akan aktivitas yang cenderung monoton ini. Rasanya kehidupanku sebagai remaja akhir direnggut secara paksa, uh, oke, oke, itu terlalu hiperbolis memang.

_Drrt … Drrt …_

Kutolehkan wajahku ke arah munculnya getaran tersebut, setelah berhasil meraihnya, kutekan beberapa tombol yang berada pada benda elektronik itu, tak lama setelah itu, muncullah sebuah pesan —penyebab adanya getaran tadi.

**_From : Anata (U.S)_**

**Jaga kesehatanmu, dan jangan terlalu capek beraktivitas,**

**_Love you._**

"Ahaha, dasar, ada-ada saja dia ini," gumamku pelan ketika membaca pesan darinya, kekasihku.

Eh, aku belum mengenalkannya ya? Baiklah, karena aku ini bukanlah gadis yang pelit, aku akan mengenalkannya pada kalian. Namanya Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke tepatnya, dia kekasihku, umurnya terpaut 3 tahun denganku, dia lelaki yang baik, pintar, sopan, dan corettampancoret, dia juga seorang putra sulung dari 3 bersaudara, tak heran jika dia ehembijaksanaehem. Tapi sayang beribu sayang, dia tak tinggal di Suna, yaps, dia tinggal di pulau yang berbeda denganku. Aku di Konoha, dia di Suna.

Kembali kurebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur. Rasa lelah mengundangku untuk menyelami indahnya pulau mimpi, namun mengingat masih banyak tugas yang harus kulakukan, maka kuurungkan keinginanku untuk tidur. Dengan langkah pelan, ku seret kedua kakiku menuju ke arah kamar mandi yang ada di luar kamarku —mencoba untuk menyegarkan diri sebelum kembali dalam penatnya kehidupan.

**-**_**My Twilight**__**-**_

Waktu telah berlalu selama 20 menit saat aku memutuskan untuk mengurung diriku di dalam kamar mandi. Tubuhku yang kini terasa lebih segar berputar-putar santai dalam kamarku, sambil menyenandungkan lagu dengan pelan, aku kembali duduk di atas kasurku —mengintip sedikit permukaan jam yang kini sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore.

Oh _okay_, ini masih belum waktunya makan malam, jadi aku masih ada sedikit waktu untuk bersantai bukan? Yups, mari kita berselancar ke dunia maya~

Setelah mengambil _handphone _kesayanganku yang tadi kuletakkan di atas nakas, dengan kasar ku jatuhkan tubuhku ke atas kasur. Tak apa, kan? Toh kasurku tak sekeras batu di dalam jurang yang dapat meremukkan tulang-tulangku hanya dengan membanting tubuhku ke atasnya.

Setelah mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman, kembali kuotak-atik barang elektronik yang kini ada di tangan kananku itu —membuka halaman _web_ yang sudah sangat akrab untuk hidupku, yups, _facebook!_

_**Facebook**_

_**Home │ Profile │Friends**__** (22)**__** │Messages (1**__**0**__**)│**_

_**Notifications (**__**20**__**) │Chat**__** (12)**___

_**Update Status | **__Share Photos ___

_What's on your mind?_

_**Post**_

_Posting to : Friends. __**More Options.**_

_**Aizawa Meiko **__(26 mutual friends) __wants to be your friend. __**Confrim . Not Now**_

_**Hozuki Suigetsu **__(15 mutual friends)____wants to be your friend. __**Confrim . Not Now**_

_See All Friend Requests (22)._

'_**Uchiha Sasuke **__ commented on your statu__s.'_

'_**Uchiha Sasuke **__updated his status.'_

'**_Uchiha Sasuke _**_posted in your timeline__._'

**'****_Uchiha Sasuke _**_and_**_Ayuzawa Ai _**_also commented on your status__.'_

_See more notification._

"Astaga~" desisku pelan ketika menerima semua pemberitahuan di berandaku. Ckckckck, Sasuke itu memang benar-benar~ apa dia berniat membuatku kelimpungan dengan semua pemberitahuan ini? Dan berani bertaruh, jika di antara 10 _message _yang ada itu pasti salah satu darinya.

"Hah, menyebalkan," ucapku pelan, sekalipun aku mencibirnya, tetap saja bibirku tengah menyunggingkan sebuah senyum untuknya. Yah, entah bagaimana, tapi berhubungan dengannya memang suatu kebutuhan untukku. Tak cukup hanya berkirim pesan dan telepon, kamipun sering sekali berhubungan melalui _wall-wall post _dan saling berkomentar di status —baik itu statusku ataupun statusnya.

Yah, inilah duniaku dan dia, terkadang sedih ketika menyadari aku dan dia hanya bisa berhubungan melalui saluran komunikasi tanpa bisa bertemu langsung. Tapi itu tak masalah, asalkan kami punya keyakinan jika suatu saat kami pasti bisa bertemu dan tetap saling menjaga perasaan, semuanya pasti akan menjadi indah pada waktunya.

Perlahan demi perlahan, satu demi satu, kubuka semua _notification _yang memang berasal dari Sasuke. Sepanjang aku membalas semua ocehannya, tak hentinya senyum yang kini ada di bibirku segera menghilang.

"Sakuraaa~ ayo cepat keluar. Sudah waktunya makan malam! Sampai kapan kau akan terus mendekam di dalam kamar?!" teriak Ibuku dari arah dapur.

Mendengar ibuku yang mulai berteriak, akupun melemparkan _handphone_-ku secara asal ke atas kasur kemudian segera berlari ke arah dapur sebelum ada piring yang terbang menghantam pintu kamarku. Hiiy~

**-**_**My Twilight**_**\- **

_Drrt ... Drrt ..._

Kualihkan pandangan mataku yang semula berpusat pada buku pelajaran keperawatan yang kini sedang ada di dalam genggamanku kepada benda mungil berwarna hitam yang ada di sela-sela bantal di atas tempat tidur.

_1 messages received._

Kedua alisku berkedut heran, siapa yang mengirimiku pesan malam-malam begini? Belakangan ini aku kan sudah jarang berkirim pesan dengan teman-teman.

Berbekal rasa penasaran, kutekan beberapa tombol yang ada di atas badan _handphone _kesayanganku. Dan muncullah sebuah pesan —yang ternyata dari Sasuke.

_**From : Anata**__**(U.S)**_

_**Anata.**_

Cuma itu? _Anata_? Kurang kerjaan banget sih Sasuke? Tumben banget kirim pesan yang gak penting macam ini. Kutekan kembali beberapa _keypad _guna membalas pesan yang dikirim oleh Sasuke. Tak lama setelah itu, sebuah pesan kembali kuterima darinya.

_**From : Anata (U.S)**_

**Lagi ngapain?**

_To : Anata (U.S)_

Ngerjain tugas.

_Anata_ udah baikan?

_**Sending message. Deliveried to : Anata (U.S)**_

_**From : Anata (U.S)**_

**Bisakah kau mengaktifkan kartumu yang satunya? Aku ingin bicara sebentar.**

Dia mau telepon?! Serius? Ada apa ini? Tumben sekali dia mau menghubungiku _via _telepon. Biasanya dia hanya menghubungiku melalui pesan ataupun _private messages _di _Facebook._

Meskipun tengah dilanda kebingungan, aku tetap mengambil kartuku yang ada dalam kotak di laci meja belajarku, lekas aku pun memasangnya kedalam _handphone _hitamku. Berselang 3 menit kemudian sebuah telepon telah tersambung dalam _log handphone_-ku.

_**Calling ...**_

_**Anata (U.S) ...**_

"_**Hallo..."**_

"_Hallo, Anata. _Ada apa menelpon?"

"_**Tidak. Aku hanya ... cemas."**_

"Hah? Cemas? Cemas untuk apa?"

"_**Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu."**_

Tuh, lihat kan? Sasuke itu memang agak ... abstrak. Aku tanya dia cemas kenapa eh, dia malah bilang dia sendiri tidak tahu. Apa yang kubilang itu tidak salah, kan?

"Kok gitu?"

"_**Udahlah, gak usah dibahas ya."**_

"Iya deh, terserah. Gimana pekerjaanmu tadi?"

"_**Seperti biasa. Monoton dan membosankan."**_

"Begitu ya?"

"_**Memangnya mau gimana?"**_

"Ya gak gimana-gimana. Penting gak sih gini ini?" kataku lumayan kesal. Aku ini penasaran atas 'motif'nya menelponku, eh, dianya malah berbelit-belit.

"**Anata **_**kenapa sih? Marah?"**_

"Enggak."

2 jam pun berlalu kuhabiskan dengan mengobrol tidak jelas bersama Sasuke. Benar bukan kalau pembicaraan kami tidak jelas, pokok pembicaraan saja tidak ada. Kami hanya berbicara seperti air mengalir. Seadanya pembicaraan telah kami kembangkan hingga tak terasa jam telah menunjukkan waktu setengah dua belas malam.

"_**Ini sudah malam. Apa kau tidak mau tidur?"**_

"Aku belum mengantuk. Kenapa? Apa _Anata _mengantuk? Jika iya, pergilah tidur."

"_**Tidak, aku belum mengantuk."**_

Kukerutkan keningku dalam-dalam ketika kudengar dia terbatuk beberapa kali. Rasa khawatir pun perlahan merasuki hatiku. Aku tak tahu dia kenapa, tapi yang pasti aku cemas akan keadaannya.

"_Anata _tidak apa-apa? _Anata _ada di mana sekarang?"

"_**Apa? Ah, tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya udara dingin sekali di sini."**_

"_Anata _gak di rumah ya?"

Suaraku meningkat beberapa oktaf ketika kusadari dia tak sedang berada di rumah. Ini sudah tengah malam dan dia berada di luar rumah?! _What the hell!_

"_**Iya, aku tidak di rumah."**_

"Kenapa tidak pulang?! Ini sudah larut malam. Bagaimana kalau _Kaa-san _mencarimu?"

Kudengar dia tertawa lirih menyambuti semburan amarahku. Aku menggeram mendengarnya, sudah bukan rahasia jika aku dan dia sama-sama memiliki watak keras kepala, dan perdebatan pun bukan hal baru bagi kami.

"_**Tidak, **_**Kaa-san **_**tidak akan mencariku, **_**anata.**_**"**_

"Sudahlah, sana pulang. Gimana kalau _Kaa-san _mengunci pintu rumah? _Anata _mau tidur di mana?!"

"_**Jika pintu rumah dikunci. Pintu rumah teman-temanku akan terbuka lebar. Dan aku akan dengan mudah mendapat tempat untuk tidur."**_

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapannya. Oh _damn! _Kenapa dia keras kepala sekali. Aku hanya tak ingin dia sakit dengan berada di luar rumah larut malam begini.

"Baiklah, aku tahu. Sekalipun aku memarahimu kau tetap akan seperti ini. Sebaiknya matikan telponnya dan segeralah pulang. Besok kau masih harus kuliah, kan?"

"**As you wish my girl. Jaa matte ne~"**

"_Jaa~"_

Dan telpon pun telah terputus. Aku menghela napas berat mengingat semua pembicaraanku dengan Sasuke. Aku masih penasaran dengan alasannya mencemaskanku. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Drrt ... drrt ...

_**From : Anata (U.S)**_

**Hari sudah terlalu malam, segeralah tidur.**

Kubalas pesan singkat darinya dengan disertai dengusan frustasi. Dia menyuruhku tidur sementara dia asyik bertualang dengan sang malam. Tidak adil!

_**From : Anata (U.S)**_

_**Love you too honey.**_

Kulempar asal _handphone _hitamku setelah membaca balasan dari pesanku sebelumnya. Kulirik pelan jam dinding yang berada di atas nakas. 00.05 _a.m_

Oh _god! _Ini sudah dini hari dan aku baru mau tidur!

Kutarik cepat-cepat selimut yang sebelumnya berada di samping bantalku —mengucapkan doa dan, selamat tidur.

_**-My Twilight-**_

Detik, jam, hari, bulan berlalu dengan cepat. Tak terasa hubunganku dan Sasuke kini sudah menginjak 14 bulan. Aku senang, tentu saja. Dalam tenggang waktu hubungan yang lumayan lama ini, tak ada masalah serius yang cukup untuk membuat kami saling berucap kata 'putus'.

Namun tak bisa ku hindari jika beberapa waktu belakangan ini hubunganku dan Sasuke agak sedikit mendingin. Mungkin itu adalah efek dari banyaknya pekerjaan yang menghampiri kehidupan kami. Kami seolah benar-benar hilang. Tak saling memberi kabar selama hampir empat bulan lamanya.

Bukannya aku tak mau menghubunginya, aku mau saja, hanya aku takut jika dia merasa terganggu, dan mengganggu Sasuke adalah keinginan terakhirku.

Aku memutar-mutar _handphone_-ku dengan gelisah —nyaris kembali menangis jika tidak kutahan kuat-kuat. Aku tak tahu kenapa belakangan ini aku menjadi sangat cengeng, tepatnya sejak Sasuke mulai tak memberi waktu untukku.

Aku tak tahu, apa ini salahku atau salahnya, aku yang tak bisa bersabar atau mungkin memang dia yang tak mau mengertiku. Tapi jika dipikir tentang apa itu sibuk, akulah yang salah. Aku selalu menuntut waktunya walau aku tahu dia kini tengah bekerja.

Tapi ayolah, apa tak ada yang mau mengertiku? Aku hanya seorang gadis yang tengah terbelenggu dengan sebuah hubungan bernama LDR dengan seorang lelaki yang kucintai namun terbatas dengan yang namanya, _**distance!**_

Aku tahu aku egois, tapi pikirkanlah, apa mengirimkan sebuah pesan, '_Ohayou, Anata. _Aku baik-baik saja di sini, semua berjalan lancar. Aku merindukanmu.' itu membutuhkan waktu lama? Aku hanya menuntut paling tidak hubungilah aku seminggu sekali. Tak banyak. Tapi kenapa Sasuke kini tak mau mengertiku? Dia malah menghilang tanpa ada kabar apapun.

Berulang kali aku mencoba untuk menyelidiki kabarnya melalui teman-teman dan keluarganya. Beberapa kali aku bahkan bertelpon ria dengan ibunya —menyebabkan semakin eratnya hubunganku dengan ehem-calon-ehem-mertua-ehem. Hey! Itu bukan ucapanku tapi ucapan tuan muda Uchiha itu. Dan aku sungguh bersyukur ibunya menerima kehadiranku sebagai kekasih putra sulungnya dengan tangan terbuka, membuat aku merasa nyaman dan merasa seperti memiliki ibu kedua. Tapi tetap saja, seberapa dekatnya hubunganku dengan ibunya –tentu berbanding terbalik dengan kedekatanku dengan putranya belakangan ini.

Aku lelah menangis, aku muak berbagi cerita karena hanya satu solusi yang akan mereka tawarkan padaku, **putus dan cari penggantinya. **Aku tak mau itu! Kenapa mereka tak mau mengerti jika aku masih ingin bersama Sasuke? Aku ingin menepati semua janjiku dengannya. Tapi kenapa mereka semua malah berlomba-lomba mendorongku untuk memutuskan hubunganku dengannya?

Walau mereka bilang ini untuk kebahagiaanku, tapi aku merasa ini bukan untuk kebahagiaanku. Aku tak mau meninggalkannya, aku masih sanggup menahan semua egoku, rinduku, dan perasaanku pada Sasuke karena aku yakin dia pasti akan menepati janjinya, dia akan menjemputku. Aku yakin.

**-**_**My Twilight-**_

_**From **__**: **_**+81221012****

**Selamat ****pagi****, masih mengingatku****, **_**Anata**_**?**

Pagi itu hubunganku dengannya tepat memasuki bulan ke-15, aku nyaris menjerit senang begitu ada pesan masuk darinya. Aku begitu senang karena akhirnya dia menghubungiku lagi setelah belakangan ini menghilang tanpa sebab. Aku langsung jatuh terduduk saat membaca pesan yang dikirim oleh kekasihku. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan tangan gemetar aku menekan _keypad-keypad handphone_-ku dengan cepat guna membalas pesannya.

_**From : **_**+81221012****

**Maafkan aku ya ****udah buat kamu sedih selama ini. Jujur aja ini bukan mauku. Tapi kau harus tahu kalau aku mencintaimu.**

Tidak, tidak apa Sasuke-_kun_. Aku sudah lama memaafkanmu. Apapun itu, kau pasti memiliki alasan untuk tidak menghubungiku. Dan aku percaya padamu.

_**From : **_**+81221012****

**Tidak, aku sungguh menyesal. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi di sini, dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Maafkan aku **_**Anata. **_**Maaf.**

Sesuatu, ya aku tahu Sasuke-_kun, _aku kenal dirimu bukan sehari dua hari, aku menjalin hubungan denganmu bukan sejam dua jam, aku tahu dirimu. Kau pasti punya alasan untuk semua ini.

_**From : **_**+81221012****

**Apa masih ada kesempatan untuk memperbaiki segalanya? Aku ingin hubungan kita kembali seperti dulu.**

Hubungan, ikatan, janji, masalah, semuanya. Kita telah melewatinya dengan cukup baik. Tentu aku mau memberimu kesempatan, karena jika bukan hatiku yang meminta, sudah lama aku akan pergi, meninggalkanmu yang tak kunjung datang. Tapi apa? Aku menunggumu, walau sudah putus asa, saat aku merasa berada di ambang batas, kini kau telah datang. Tak sia-sia semua penantianku selama ini, kini kau telah datang, siap untuk mewujudkan semua cita-cita kita.

_**From : **_**+81221012****

**Tunggu aku****,****S****ayang. Aku pasti datang untuk menjemputmu. Tunggulah aku.**

**(**_**End Of **_**Sakura **_**P.O.V)**_

-_**My Twilight-**_

"_Otanjaobi omedetou, _Sakura~"

Begitu banyak teriakan yang menggema di sekeliling rumah minimalis milik Haruno Sakura. Gadis bersurai _pink _yang kini tengah memakai sebuah _mini dress _manis berwarna _soft blue _itu begitu terkesima melihat banyaknya eksistensi keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatnya memenuhi rumahnya hanya untuk menyiapkan sebuah _surprise party_ untuk ulang tahunnya yang ke-20.

Gadis beriris _emerald _itu membekap mulut mungilnya disertai dengan lelehan air mata yang tumpah dari kedua iris matanya. Dia begitu terkejut dan tidak menyangka jika keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatnya akan membuat sebuah pesta ulang tahun yang bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak mengingatnya.

"_Arigatou, Kaa-san, Tou-san_." Sakura memeluk erat kedua orang tuanya dengan penuh haru. Gadis yang baru menginjakkan kakinya di usia kepala dua itu tersenyum manis membalas senyuman lembut dari sang ibu.

Setelah puas memeluk kedua orang tuanya, gadis _pink _itu beralih memeluk sahabat-sahabatnya satu persatu.

"Terima kasih teman-teman. Kalian yang terbaik." Sakura memeluk erat Ino —sahabat terbaiknya sepanjang masa, gadis itu tak henti-hentinya menumpahkan air suci dari matanya di pundak Ino.

'Andai di sini ada Sasuke-_kun. _Ini akan menjadi ulang tahun terbaikku sepanjang masa,' gumam Sakura lirih. Sekalipun gadis itu senang setengah mati mendapati sebuah kejutan ulang tahun dari orang tua dan sahabat-sahabatnya —tetap, sebuah ruang kosong menganga lebar di hatinya. Hatinya mendesah merindukan kehadiran sang kekasih, namun apa daya, Sakura tak mau memaksa Sasuke untuk segera menghampirinya karena gadis muda itu tahu jika di sana Sasuke sedang bekerja juga untuk masa depan mereka.

"Ssttt … sudah jangan menangis, _Forehead_." Ino menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Sakura yang masih menangis sambil memeluknya erat.

"Tidak apa, Ino. Aku hanya terlalu bahagia." Sedikit kebohongan tersirat dari cara bicara Sakura. Gadis pelambang bunga kebangsaan negaranya itu merasakan sebuah hentakan pelan di kedua bahunya.

"Tenang. Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan." Ino tersenyum penuh misterius. Gadis _barbie-like _itu tertawa kecil melihat sahabat merah mudanya mengerutkan dahinya yang agak lebar tersebut.

Dengan lembut, gadis berambut pirang itu membalikkan tubuh Sakura dan hal yang direfleksikan oleh kedua retina hijau Sakura benar-benar membuat Sakura bingung untuk memilih antara menangis histeris atau segera berlari untuk memeluk siapa pun itu.

Setetes air mata Sakura kembali meluncur jatuh ketika dirinya melihat siapa sosok yang tengah memegang sebuah _tart _manis berwarna _soft pink _di hadapannya. Dan ya, itu dia. Kekasih kesayangannya, sang Tuan Muda Uchiha tengah memegang sebuah _tart _manis dengan senyum tipis andalannya —sukses membuat Sakura meleleh begitu saja.

Sasuke segera memberikan _tart _ulang tahun Sakura kepada salah seorang sahabat gadisnya yang berambut pirang —lelaki tampan bermarga Uchiha itu segera berjalan pelan menuju gadisnya yang kini sedang terpaku menatap dirinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _Anata_." Sebuah senyuman lembut dihadiahkan lelaki tampan itu untuk Sakura. Kedua tangan kokohnya menyentuh kedua pipi Sakura dengan lembut —secara perlahan Sasuke mengusap air mata yang sedari tadi mengalir di pipi tembam milik sang gadis.

"Sasuke~" Sakura segera memeluk Sasuke penuh kehangatan. Gadis itu menumpahkan segala beban hatinya di dada bidang Sasuke yang kini tengah mendekapnya hangat.

"Sssttt~ tenanglah, Saku. Nikmati ulang tahunmu." Dan pelukan hangat itu terpisah dengan manis.

**-**_**My Twilight-**_

"Kau jahat sekali, Sasuke-_kun! _Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau akan datang ke Suna? Hampir saja aku mati membeku menatap dirimu ada di depan mataku." Bibir tipis Sakura mengerucut lucu dengan otomatis.

"Kalau aku bilang, namanya bukan kejutan." Sasuke menyerigai kecil menatap kekasihnya merajuk seperti anak kecil. Sakura memberengut, gadis merah muda itu terdiam, menyebabkan heningnya suasana yang hadir di antara mereka berdua.

"Besok sore aku pulang."

Dan Sakura terpaku, 'Secepat ini kah waktu yang bisa kuhabiskan bersamanya?' batinnya sedih. Sasuke dapat menangkap jelas perubahan raut muka gadisnya, dalam hatinya dia pun ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan Sakura, tapi apa daya, dia memang hanya berkunjung sebentar, itu pun untuk menyukseskan acara ulang tahun gadisnya yang ke-20.

"Jangan sedih, itu hanya akan membuatku menyesal karena tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama." Sasuke mengelus mahkota _pink _Sakura dengan lembut.

Mendengar sang kekasih berusaha menyemangatinya, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dengan pelan, sebuah senyum lembut tersemat di bibirnya.

"Iya, ini risiko kan. Aku tahu kok. Aku bakal nunggu kamu sampai kamu datang ke sini lagi. Lebih-lebih sama orang tua kamu, hehehe." Tawa kecil Sakura hadiahkan untuk kekasihnya yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk datang ke kotanya yang terbilang relatif jauh.

"Hmmm, bisa dipertimbangkan." Sebuah senyum kecil dari Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura memerah malu. Niat awalnya hanya bercanda meminta Sasuke dan orang tuanya datang, tapi Sasuke malah menanggapinya dengan serius.

"E-eh, a-aku ha-hanya bercanda loh, Sasuke-_kun_." Gelagapan, gadis bermahkota merah muda itu menatap kekasihnya dengan bola mata berkilat malu —yang dibalas oleh Sasuke dengan mengacak pelan rambut sang gadis.

"Daripada itu, gimana kalau besok kita jalan-jalan dulu sampai jadwal keberangkatanku datang?"

Sebuah anggukan semangat dari Sakura menutup malam penuh kejutan itu, berharap hari esok dia akan bersenang-senang dengan Sasuke-_kun-_nya sebelum lelaki itu kembali ke kota asalnya.

-_**My Twilight-**_

Siang itu Sakura sangat bersemangat, dia berlari dengan sangat cepat menyusuri bandara. Gadis berambut _bubble gum _itu tak peduli pada orang-orang yang mengumpat padanya saat dia secara tidak sengaja menabrak mereka, Sakura tak peduli. Yang dipedulikannya saat ini hanya satu, **Sasuke. **Laki-laki itu kembali mengunjungi Suna setelah kehadirannya beberapa bulan lalu.

Drrt ... Drrt ...

_**Calling ...**_

_**Anata (U.S) ...**_

"Hah ... hah ... _hallo, Anata hah, _kau ada dimana? Aku hah, sudah ada di bandara, hah."

"_**Kelihatannya kau senang sekali aku ada di sini."**_

"Ssshhh, sudahlah. Jangan menggodaku, kamu dimana, _Anata_?"

"_**Di belakangmu."**_

Sakura berbalik, dan kini manik hijaunya berkilat senang saat melihat Sasuke yang berdiri tepat di depan matanya. Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil sembari memanggul sebuah tas ransel yang berukuran cukup besar.

Sakura terpana, dia tak bisa berucap apa-apa, yang Sakura tahu hanya air matanya telah mengalir dengan deras, dia tak tahu bagaimana rupanya saat ini, yang dia tahu hanya kedua kakinya yang bergerak dengan sendirinya ke arah lelaki pujaannya.

Dan dia di sana, Sasuke di sana, membuka tangannya lebar-lebar dengan senyum tipis tersemat di bibir tipisnya —menyambut kedatangan sang gadis di pelukannya.

Dan di sini lah Sakura, berada di pelukan Sasuke yang hangat. Pelukan yang selama ini selalu Sakura rindukan Sebuah pelukan hangat yang berasal darinya, lelaki yang gadis itu cintai.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Sakura terisak penuh haru, dia ingin berucap jika dia juga merindukan Sasuke, tapi entah kenapa rasanya lidahnya kini sangat kelu untuk berbicara, dan yang Sakura lakukan hanya mengangguk dan mencengkram permukaan jaket Sasuke dengan erat —melampiaskan semua perasaannya yang selama ini terpendam.

Sasuke tersenyum, tangan besarnya kini merangkum wajah sang gadis, ibu jarinya dengan lembut menghapus semua lelehan air mata yang jatuh di pipi Sakura.

**Cup.**

"Menikahlah denganku."

Sebuah cincin perak kini telah tersemat di jari manis tangan kiri Sakura. Seolah melengkapi kebahagiaan sang gadis musim semi, Sasuke kembali merengkuhnya dalam pelukannya. Dan inilah kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya. Telah banyak rintangan yang telah mereka hadapi dan inilah akhir indah yang telah dijanjikan oleh Tuhan. Sakura percaya, dan semuanya memang terjadi.

'Terima kasih Tuhan, terima kasih dunia, terima kasih Sasuke. Kau menyempurnakan hidupku. Kau hidupku, kau senjaku. Tempatku kembali setelah aku merasa lelah di kala siang. _My Twilight._'

"_Tou-san dan kaa-san_-ku ikut kemari. Menengoklah ke belakang, dan kau akan temukan mereka."

Dan Sakura terpaku.

-_**The End-**_

Cuma satu harapanku saat menulis fanfic ini, aku harap dia membacanya. Aku tahu masih begitu banyak kekurangan yang ada di karyaku. Tapi inilah yang aku harapkan, ini yang aku inginkan, aku harap semua ini akan terwujud walau tidak akan persis seperti di fanfic ini. Buat kamu, aku tunggu fanfic buatku. Terima kasih atas semua motivasimu selama ini, aku sangat menghargainya.

Nah buat semuanya, aku harap kalian suka, mohon kritik dan sarannya.

_Regards,_

_**Nakazawa Miyuki.**_


End file.
